The Three Empresses
by Nacoya-chan
Summary: The world has changed and is now ruled by the 'Three Empresses' or can Kisa (the daughter of Trunks) go back and change the future. Will Goku, Vegeta and Gohan help? Please r
1. Gathering the fighters

I do not own DBZ or any of the charaters in it so please just read and enjoy and not sue -

I was only very young when the world changed, I thought that the world would correct itself as it has done so many times before but everything changed that night – the night that they took over the Earth. It was known as the day before the day after. My memory of that night is fuzzy and only smells and single images like photographs play in my memory now. I remember the very earth shaking like thunder as my home and those around us shattered into pieces, and the taste of fear, blood and ashes as those I loved, my family and friends, died before me. But the sun rose, as it always does, the world still turned and time still pasted, but my world died and so did a piece of me.

It was not easy growing up in this new world and for a while I thought that the pain would end but I was so very young and it had just started. I learned very quickly that this world was nothing like the old one and with the help of my father, who had survived the massacre because of his usefulness as an inventor, we dreamed of a time when the pain would end and the mighty heroes from the stories he told me would again raise and reclaim what is ours.

But in this time of fire, of pain, of loss, of grief and dreams could they really help us, could the heroes that had saved this world so many times before save in again? It was our last hope of survival, that somehow we could go back and warn them...before it was too late and in return they would help us reclaim our world.

My father had great plains about building a 'time machine' that we could use as he had heard stories from these beloved heroes that he himself had already come back once to warn of the attack from androids. Countless nights were spent tightening bolts and running figures and after a month it was finished. The plain was that both of us would travel back to warn them but the night before we had planed to leave the palace guards learnt of what we were planning and came to stop us. My father however, was one step ahead and he had the machine running before the guards had even assembled.

I was thrust into the machine and given a handheld device before the guards were hammering at the door. I knew that my father would stay...he didn't have the will power anymore to fight those that had destroyed his world. He looked so tired. He made me vow that I would find the heroes and bring them back. Then with a quick good bye he pushed the button that would send me to our salivation

Everything went black and then as colour came back I noticed that I was in front of a house. I couldn't help but look around. There was fresh air and birds singing, it made my heart jump. But I didn't stop for long and ran towards the house and pounded on the door.

"Ok, ok I am coming hold your houses," Goten yelled as he got up from the table and walked towards the door. "I said I am coming!" He yelled again when the pounding didn't stop. He opened the door and looked angrily at the woman standing there. "You know it is rude to...." He trailed off as he saw the low cut, high spilt dress she was wearing.

"Are you Goten?" The woman asked and Goten smiled and leaned against the door trying to appear chic. "Are you Goten?" She asked again this time more impatiently.

"Yes I am, and who might you be pretty lady?"

"That's none of your concern at the moment ... I want you to take me to Goku. He is your father if I am correct," Goten seemed puzzled but the woman took a step closer to him. "Please it is of the upmost importance that I see him right away,"

"Ok calm down...how can I say no to such a pretty lady like you?" He stepped aside so that she could walk past him into the house. "He will be home soon, why don't you come inside and wait for him,"

"Can't you take me to him now?" Goten raised an eyebrow at her and sighed.

"Are you really that keen to see him?" she nodded. "Fine...I will take you to him...but you have to do something for me first," She looked surprised as Goten stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. He could see that she was listening so he went on. "I just want to know your name,"

"It's Kisa,"

"See that was not that hard was it? And it is a lovely name for a beautiful woman," She nodded and smiled. Goten blushed, she was beautiful when she smiled. He took off into the air. "Can you fly?" He secretly hoped that she couldn't so he would be able to get close to her but she nodded and his heart sunk. "Well come on then," He said and took off into the air. She followed after him trying to remember all of the advice her father had given her.

She couldn't believe that they had pulled it off here she was with Goten, her fathers friend and they were going to meet the person that would save her world. She couldn't help but smile, this was the best day of her life.

They didn't have to fly very far because they meet Goku and Gohan coming the other way. "See I told you he would be back any moment," Goten said as he stoped and smiled back at Kisa.

"Well look who we have here," Goku said as he looked over at Goten and Kisa. "I see you have a new friend," He laughed and Goten blushed.

"Are you Goku?" Kisa asked barely above a whisper. Goku smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am," She couldn't believe her ears. She had found him, the hero that filled her fathers endless stories. She just stared at him unable to say anything. Goku stared back and smiled. "Are you ok?" He asked after a while and she realised that all three of them were staring at her. She blushed and nodded.

"I really need to talk to you about something vitally important," Gohan and Goku came closer.

"What is it about?" Gohan asked but Kisa just shook her head. Her father's words rang in her ears.

"My daughter, do not tell them what has happened until they are all together and remember the advice I have given you...My father will not be interested unless he is there when everyone is told,"

"I promise I will tell you everything when Vegeta is here," She looked up at Goku and smiled "Please believe me...you need to hear what I am going to tell you," Goku seemed to be thinking.

"Ok, we will take you to see Vegeta but you must swear to tell us everything," Kisa nodded and the four of them flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Trunks was outside when the four of them landed and she was shocked at how young he looked. She had to catch her breath as her heart speed up and memories of her father washed over her. "Hello Goku, Gohan, Goten and..." He too trailed off upon seeing her. She stepped forward and looked him up and down. "And who is your friend here?" Trunks asked as he smiled at Kisa.

"Her name is Kisa and she has something that she needs to talk to us about...is Vegeta here?" Goten asked stepping up beside Kisa as if he was somehow jealous of the attention she was giving to Trunks. Goku and Gohan just rolled their eyes.

"Yeah he is training inside," Trunks said not taking his eyes of Kisa.

"Well then Kisa looks like it's time for you to tell us what is so important," Kisa just nodded and the five of them made their way into Capsule Corp. and into the sitting room.

Vegeta appeared soon after in the doorway with a towel around his neck.


	2. The plea

"The world I live in is very different to the world that you see before you today. It is not a free world but one of slaves and masters where the strong are killed and the weak are destined to serve others, although both are called Earth. I know that it must seem strange to you but I have been sent back from the future that will become a reality if nothing is done to stop it," She was looking down at the ground by her feet.

"You mean you came back to warn us," Goku said trying to take in everything that he had just heard.

"Yes, like future Trunks did when the androids threatened the world but this is much more dangerous,"

"How do you know about that?" Gohan asked, but Kisa just went on, ignoring him.

"They call themselves the Three Empresses and if they are not stoped they will destroy the world and the whole universe. Each has control over an element, fire, water, and the last wind but they themselves are weak and can easy be destroyed but their guards are almost unstoppable," She paused so the others could take in what she had said.

"You want us to destroy their guards...which you say are unstoppable...how do you prepose we do that?" Goten asked and moved closer to Kisa on the couch.

"I will tell you what happened in my time and you will understand however, you must be prepared it is not a future that any of you had even considered... They will arrive on Earth tomorrow and they will seem like normal people. They will take the form of humans but they are not humans and they can only be recognized be a blue gem that is embedded in their foreheads. We let them stay on Earth, as they didn't seem to pose any threat. They lived amongst us for years and life carried on. What we didn't know however was they were gathering knowledge about the earth and those that lived here so they could use it against us. They found out who the strongest three people were and gathered data on them and those that they love," She paused and looked around from Goku to Vegeta then to Gohan. "They gathered information on you Goku, Vegeta and Gohan and befriended you,"

"You mean to tell us that we fell into their trap?" Goku asked and Kisa nodded.

"Years later when we had no doubts that they were harmless they sprung an attack. They took everyone that you three hold dear and demanded that you join them or your family and friends would be killed," There was a gasp in the air and Kisa looked over at Goku as if pleading with him to understand.

"They wanted you three to join them and when you refused your spouses were killed and then your children," Gohan rased himself from his chair.

"I don't need to listen to this, it's dreadful," Kisa also stood up.

"I know that it is upsetting and I can understand how you feel but it is important that you understand what happened and how it can be changed. It may seem horrible to you Gohan but don't forget I have lived the last eighteen years of it and I don't want to see it happen here to," Gohan sighed and sat down.

"Ok I'll listen,"

"You had no choice but to join with them, they made it impossible for you to say no. The unstoppable guards that I told you about are you...But you were not yourselves as they had imbedded in you their gems and controlled you. With the incredible power that they processed the Earth stood no chance and it's people became slaves and slowly everything changed,"

"I, the prince of all Sayians would never join with them...I would rather die!"

"You were the hardest for them to convince Vegeta and so Trunks was kept alive so they could control you," Vegeta looked at his son and then looked away.

"Why should we believe you, I mean you could be one of them for all we know," Kisa stood and clenched her fists at her sides.

"I am not one of them...I am Trunk's daughter...you must be able to tell that I am part sayian," Vegeta and everyone looked at Trunks and then at Kisa as she sat down again. Trunks seemed in a state of shook.

"You're my...my daughter?"

"In the future yes...but that is not what is important. As their power grew they had no need for guards as strong as you three anymore and you too were killed. My father however, was kept alive as an inventor," She tried to hold back the emotion in her voice but it was hard. "You must destroy them before this can become a reality here...I also have one more thing to ask you all..." She paused considering how to ask them.

"You want us to help you...I mean your world," Goku said and smiled over at her. "I could tell that you were not from around here when I first saw you,"

"Yes...I am begging you please can you help us...my father is weak and I have tried so often to end the worlds suffering but there comes a time when pure power is not enough. The suffering of the world and it's people has changed me and I do not believe that I can stop them by myself. Please will you help us?" Everyone seemed to be considering the offer and Vegeta was the first to step forward.

"Why should I believe you...I will come with you but only to see if what you have said is true,"

"Yeah! Road trip!" Goku said and jumped to his feet. "You can count me in," Kisa couldn't believe her ears.

"You mean you will help us?" Gohan stood and smiled.

"Yes, we will help you,"


End file.
